Peach Creek Fox
by Animogx
Summary: Naruto won at End Vally but was banished. Kyuubi offers Naruto and Jiraiya the chance to go to a different world. Once there they make three new friends but a few years later war threatens Konoha who seeks help. Can Naruto and the Ed's save the day?
1. Chapter 1

Peach Creek Fox

A/N: This is my first fanfic so in the beginning it might not be that good but it will improve. This is an Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and Naruto crossover. The idea has been buzzing in my head for a while now. The grammar and stuff might need some work

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ed, Edd n' Eddy. I own the plot or any oc's I decide to make.

"RASENGAN!"

"**CHIDORI!"**

The two attacks collided with an overwhelming amount of force. The surrounding valley walls cracked slightly as did the two statues that the young combatants launched from. The fighter to the left was a boy who had long grayish blue hair. He wore a blue short-sleeved shirt with a red and white fan on the back, a pair of white shorts, blue sandals, and a headband that had a symbol of what looked to be a leaf. He had sickly gray skin, with a black four point star in the center of his face. Instead of fingernails he had claws, the whites of his eyes were black, and his irises were crimson with three tomoe in each eye spinning at rapid speeds. But these were not his strangest features, for sprouting out of his back were two hand-like wings with webbing made out of more fingers to keep the two abominations together.

The fighter to the right was also a boy but with a wild mane of short, spiky blond hair. He wore a torn up orange jumpsuit, blue sandals, and the same kind of headband as the other boy. He was shrouded in a red cloak of chakra in the shape of a fox. Like the other boy he had claws instead of fingernails, on each of his cheeks he had three feral looking whiskers marks, and his teeth were fangs. He had scarlet eyes with slits to replace the pupils of a regular human.

The two had been fighting for what felt like days but had only been a few hours. But with theses final attacks it would all come to an end. The tainted chakra of the first boy **Chidori** fought hard against the blonds **Rasengan**.

'How is Naruto's attack so strong, and just what is that red chakra!?'the winged boyyelled in his head. Naruto's thoughts were focused on a different matter.

'Damn how can I beat Sasuke without seriously hurting him?'then he got and idea. Using the tail granted to him from his chakra cloak, Naruto used the tail to move Sasuke's arm so he could ram his **Rasengan **into one of Sasuke's wings. Sasuke who was not expecting this couldn't counter the attack so it connected. The small ball of chakra hit his wing and started to rip it apart until Sasuke was rocketed to the ground below unconscious. Naruto pleased with his win passed out and fell to the ground.

* * *

Several Minutes Later

* * *

Naruto awoke to the rain pouring down on him. He no longer had his chakra cloak around him. He had lost his feral appearance, and his eyes returned to being ocean blue with normal pupils. He shakily got to his feet and looked around for Sasuke. Finally his eye landed upon Sasuke's still. Painfully Naruto walked over to his best friend and observed how he changed. With the curse mark's influence gone Sasuke returned to his normal self. His skin was no longer gray but still somewhat pale, he no longer had claws, and there was no trace of the star that had rested upon his face. His hair had turned black and shortened a bit with two medium length bangs framing his face, and the back of his hair in the shape of a duck's tail.

While Naruto was inspecting him Sasuke began to wake up.

"W-what happened?" he asked weakly, to drained to do anything else.

"I won teme, now I'm taking you back to Konoha,"

"Why did you stop me, this was my chance to get the power to finally kill Itachi," Sasuke moaned.

"Because Orochimaru was just going to use you to get a new body and probably abandon your goal," Naruto stated while picking Sasuke up and putting him on his back.

"Anyways why can't the village make you stronger, I'm mean look at Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin, Obaa-chan, hell even Itachi all came or come from Konoha, so there is no doubt in my mind that you can become strong enough to avenge your clan," Naruto said, his voice full of confidence for the raven haired avenger. Sasuke was silent as he mulled this over in his head. Naruto after a few minutes started towards Konoha.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Arigato"

Naruto just smiled and kept walking forward.

Unbeknownst to the two young ninja a plant-like figure had been watching them. The figure without a single word sunk into the ground.

* * *

An Hour Later Somewhere In The Woods

* * *

Naruto was exhausted, for an hour he had been walking with Sasuke on his back. So he and Sasuke decided to take a break at a bunch of chopped down trees. When Naruto took a closer look he realized that this where Shikamaru fought one of those Oto shinobi.

"Hey Sasuke I think this where Shikamaru fought one of those guys that was trying to take you to Orochimaru," stated Naruto.

"Really, which one?" asked Sasuke with concern for his old classmate. Sasuke knew by first-hand experience that the Oto nin were insanely strong.

"Well I thi-" but before Naruto could finish a groan cut through the air.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto while turning his head from side to trying to find the source of the groan.

"Don't know but it sounded like it came from over there," Sasuke replied pointing towards a fallen tree to their left. Slowly Naruto walked over to the large tree to try and see what made the sound. What he saw shocked him, for it was the sole kunoichi of the Oto nin. She had long reddish pink hair, which was no longer obscured by her hat. She wore an outfit like Orochimaru's but it was now torn and dirty.

"Hey Sasuke, it's the Sound chick and she looks hurt!" Naruto called over to his companion. Sasuke painfully got to his feet and limped over to where Naruto was and observed to Oto kunoichi.

"Hm, looks like one of her legs are broken, I doubt she'll survive on her own," Sasuke mused out loud.

"Then let's take her to the village, Baa-chan could fix her up," Naruto said out of concern. Don't get him wrong he isn't friends with her but Naruto can't help but feel sorry for her. "Good idea, we could then get information about Orochimaru from her," Sasuke replied thinking of the good that will come from having some up to date info on the snake.

"Right, **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" yelled putting his hands in the cross shaped seal. In a poof of smoke another Naruto was standing next to the original. The bushin Naruto hopped over the tree and picked up the kunoichi bridal style.

"Come on let's get to the village," the original Naruto said gesturing for Sasuke to get on his back. Without a word Sasuke got on Naruto's back and the four were off.

******************

_Konoha Main Gates_

******************

At the main gates of Konoha one Sakura Haruno was beyond anxious. Already all but one of the members of the Sasuke retrieval squad have returned. All of the squad had looked worn and beaten. With only one coming back with one significant injury, that being Shikamaru with a broken finger.

"Oh, where's Naruto-baka with my Sasuke-kun, I swear to Kami-sama if he doesn't bring him back I'll-" but before Sakura could finish her threat out of the corner of her eye she saw two orange specks. When the specks got closer she could see that they were Naruto and his bushin carrying Sasuke and some girl.

'Ah, Sasuke-kun he's- wait he looks hurt, **WHAT THE HELL DID NARUTO-BAKA DO?!**' Sakura thought as she saw the state in which Sasuke was in.

'_Yeah Sasuke looks like shit but Naruto doesn't look to hot either, plus who's that girl he's carrying?'_ Inner Sakura asked being the voice of reason and showing concern and curiosity for their blond teammate.

'**WHO THE HELL CARES HE HURT SASUKE-KUN!**' Sakura screeched to her inner.

"Hey Sakura-chan look who I got, its Sasuke!" called Naruto to his pink haired crush. When he got closer to her he failed to notice the look of pure fury she was giving him.

"Hey Sakura-chan yo-"

SLAP!

Naruto put a hand up to his sore cheek and looked a Sakura.

"Sakura-chan wh-"

SLAP!

Again Naruto was slapped and looked to the pink haired girl.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT, YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN, YOU DAMN DEMON!" screeched Sakura. Naruto eyes widen when she said this, he then looked down to the ground. Sasuke who was still on Naruto's back (and conscious I might add) was getting pissed. What the hell was wrong with this girl? From what Naruto told him she asked for Naruto to bring him back. Hell, she was probably begging Naruto to bring him back!

"SAKURA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yelled Sasuke.

"But Sasuke-kun, he hurt you," Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura it's to be expected I tried to go missing nin, I would have been at Orochimaru's by now if Naruto hadn't kicked my ass," Sasuke replied in a tired voice.

"But there's no way Naruto-baka could beat you Sa-"

"Sakura, just shut up and get the hell out of my sight I don't want to see your face," Sasuke snarled activating his sharingan for good measure. Sakura was stunned with fear at the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto, let's get to the hospital," Sasuke sighed. Naruto nodded his head silently and took Sasuke and the sound kunoichi to the hospital.

* * *

Three Days Later At Konoha Hospital

* * *

Naruto had been staying in Sasuke's room for the past three days. The hospital staff was first opposed to having the 'demon' brat staying close to the last Uchiha but quickly changed their minds when Sasuke gave them his greatest death glare to date. The sound kunoichi they brought was in a different wing of the hospital. They heard she was doing fine, though they could hear her swearing even in Sasuke's room. In the three days that they were here at the hospital a few of their friends had come to see them. In that time Sakura had not shown up once but that was fine as neither genin wanted to see their teammate at the moment. Sasuke was being allowed to leave the hospital today so he donned his usual attire. Before he and Naruto could leave the proctor from the first part of the chuunin exam came in to give Sasuke a mental checkup.

"Well everything checks out, now if you two will come with me the council would like to see you," the grizzly looking man said while he made his way to the door. The two gave a questioning look to the back of the man's head but followed him nonetheless. It took them about ten minutes to get to the Hokage's Tower and another five minutes to get to the council room. As they stood before the large oak doors that stood between them and the council room a small bit of panic wormed its way into them. Ibiki looked over to them to see if they were ready. They both nodded in confirmation and braced themselves for what ever they would face.

The inside of the room was dimly lit with cream white walls and polished wooden floors. On the side opposite to the doors were three half-circles set up in rows. In the half-circles sat Konoha's council. On the left sat the civilian clans while on the right sat the ninja clans. In the center of the third row sat Tsunade with her advisers Koharu and Homura on either side of her. In front of Tsunade sat an old man whose right eye and arm were covered in bandages. But the council were not the only people in the room aside from Naruto, Sasuke, and Ibiki. Situated near the center was the rookie nine and their sensei's, all of team Gai, the second proctor of the chuunin exams, and Jiraiya. All of the genin held looks of confusion on their face while all the higher ranked ninja had looks of anxiety.

"Good you two have arrived," spoke the old man in front of Tsunade.

"Excuse me but what is this meeting about Danzo-san?" asked Kakashi who surprisingly was not reading his "Icha Icha" book.

"Well Kakashi this meeting is about a few things," Tsunade replied before the man now identified as Danzo could speak. Tsunade's face was expressionless while looking at the ninja gathered in the room, a fact that did not go unnoticed by five of the shinobi present.

"First I would like to congratulate the Sasuke retrieval squad for a job well done," at this most of the squad had prideful smiles adorning their faces at being praised by their Hokage.

"Next the council would like to announce the promotions of the following people," Tsunade said turning her head to Koharu.

"The following genin by decision of the council shall be promoted to chuunin," Koharu took a brief pause to see if the genin were paying attention to what she was saying.

"Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Uchiha Sasuke, you have been chosen to be promoted," she stated with a hint of a smirk. Chouji, Kiba, and Lee started to celebrate their promotions until a very important question was asked.

"What about Naruto, shouldn't he get promoted as well?" asked one Shikamaru Nara.

"My thoughts exactly, for was it not Naruto who brought Sasuke back?" added Neji raising a brow. Members of the council exchange glances with each other before Homura spoke.

"Regarding Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's council and Hokage here by banish him from Konoha," stated Homura with a smirk. A collective gasp was let out of the ninja gathered before the council.

"What! What did the gaki do to get banished?" questioned Anko. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Naruto staring wide eye at Tsunade.

"Hey hurt Uchiha-sama!" shouted out one of the civilian council members.

"What the hell kind of stupid reason is that, Sasuke was going rogue!" yelled Kiba with Akumaru yipping in agreement.

"It is not just for that reason Uzumaki is being banished, it is also about the power he used to retrieve Sasuke-sama" Koharu said wearing the same smirk as her old teammate.

"W-what is t-this power?" stuttered Hinata with tears in her eyes from hearing that her crush was being banished. Before one of Tsunade's two advisers could answer Jiraiya stepped forward with an intense rage and hate shinning in his eyes making the whole council cringe.

"Don't you dare say it, it is forbidden to say," Jiraiya hissed out.

"We the council with permission of the Hokage have abolished that law," stated Danzo looking Jiraiya squarely in the eyes. Upon hearing this all of the jounin, Jiraiya, and Naruto eyes widened in shock.

"Tell me, all of you genin know the story of the Kyuubi do you not?" Danzo questioned while never taking his eyes off Jiraiya.

"Yeah, the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi and gave up his life to save the village thirteen years ago," stated Ino remembering what they had been taught in school.

"That is only half true, the Yondaime did beat the Kyuubi but he could not kill it, so he sealed it inside a newborn child," Danzo stated with a monotone voice as if he was dully stating some boring trivia fact.

"So you're saying-," Sakura whispered thus speaking for the first time since she had arrived in the council room.

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki is the container to the nine tailed biju, Kyuubi no Yoko," replied Koharu, her smirk never leaving her face. At this almost all of the Konoha twelve backed away from Naruto in fear and apprehension.

"N-naruto y-you're the K-kyuubi?" Hinata asked her pale eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Naruto you're that monster? The same demon that killed so many people!" Kiba accusingly shouted at Naruto, which in turn made him cringe. Naruto was about to put his hands to his ears to shut anything else that was to be said by his so called friends, but a yell stopped him.

"ARE YOU ALL STUPID?!" came the infuriated yell of Sasuke with his sharingan blazing to life in his rage.

"Yeah, I mean so what if Naruto has the Kyuubi in him, doesn't mean he is the Kyuubi," Chouji agreed shoving chips into his mouth as if nothing happened at all.

"Just by bringing Sasuke back Naruto has once more proven he is not a demon but one of the village's finest shinobi," said Neji giving one of the famous Hyuuga glares to the council, making most of them cringe under it's icy gaze.

"And it only seems logical that Naruto should be respected, for if not for Naruto the Kyuubi could have destroyed us all a long time ago," Shino stated which earned him an approving nod from his father Shibi and a few others.

"YES, I SEE NOW THAT NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN EVEN BRIGHTER THEN I COULD OF EVER IMANGINED! YOSH!!" cheered Lee striking a nice guy pose.

"It seems pretty stupid to me to be banishing one of your best," Shikamaru added also giving the council a glare. Naruto gazed at his six friends, tears of joy bordering his vision.

"Hokage-sama don't you think punishing Naruto is little bit much, I mean he was only doing his duty," Kakashi stated stepping forward to help defend his student.

"Yeah, if not for the gaki the duck head would have been at that snake fags lair by now!" shouted Anko putting a hand on Naruto's head making him blush. Naruto stared in utter amazement at the people in front of him. He just couldn't believe that people other than Iruka, Jiraiya, Teuchi and his daughter, and the Konohamaru corps really did care for him.

"I'm sorry but this is for the safety of the village, Uzumaki-san you have until sunset to leave the village" Tsunade said while giving Naruto a blank stare, while he had cringed at the cold formality that Tsunade had used. Those who had stood up for Naruto and the other jounin senseis were about to protest this but stopped when Naruto spoke.

"Guys, it's okay really, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine," Naruto said putting on one of his famous fox like smiles. But all the people in the room who still thought of him as just Naruto just knew he was lying.

"I'll… see you guys again someday, it's a promise of a life time, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted putting on a real smile for his precious people even if the number of them had decreased. So with that Naruto turned on his heel and walked out the door not really knowing what the future will hold for him but he had a feeling that things would look up for him soon.

He couldn't be more correct.

End Chapter 1

A/N: So that is the first chapter of Peach Creek Fox. I hope many people will enjoy this story.

Also if I don't know how to translate something I'm just going to put it in English.

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peach Creek Fox

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner but things kept on getting in my way. Okay so second chapter of Peach Creek Fox. So far I'm pleased that people actually like this story.

But in this chapter the Eds make the scene, and just so you all know in this fic the Big Picture Show never took place. The reason for that will be that it will give Naruto more of a firm base to become friends with the Eds, among other things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy

Chapter 2

The council room was quite after Naruto's departure from it. The silence was almost deafening to all of the shinobi and civilians gathered. Then Jiraiya turned his head to his old teammate and gave her a hate filled glare that could put both the Uchiha and Hyuuga to shame. Tsunade cringed at the glare that the white haired sannin gave her before Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'Jiraiya, Naruto I hope that one day you can forgive me for this but this is for the good of the village, I had no other choice unless if it was Naruto's execution," Tsunade thought sadly looking down at shaking hands, hidden from everyone's views.

Sasuke kept starring at the council room's doors with a blank face, mulling over many different thoughts. Then an idea came to him; he quickly went over to Chouji, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Shikamaru. He huddled them all together and started whispering his plan to them. Kiba and Akumaru seeing this tried to listen in on their group. But before he could get a word they broke apart, all giving nods of understanding. Sasuke without wasting a second went over to Kakashi and whispered his plan to the one eyed jounin. Kakashi eye smiled at the plan and walked over to Anko and Ibiki. The two interrogators listened to the plan, while simultaneously donning smiles that sent chills down the council's spines.

"Hokage-sama if I may," gaining Tsunade's and the council's attentions. The council looked at the Cyclops jounin vaguely wondering what he wanted.

"What is it Hatake?" Homura asked eyeing Kakashi suspiciously.

"Ibiki, Anko, and myself request that Sasuke for the time being be trained by them," Kakashi said. A good number of the council was taken aback by this request.

"Why would we let that snake bitch and scar ridden sadist anywhere near Uchiha-sama," yelled a random civilian council member. In the blink of an eye a kunai was thrown at the council member cutting his cheek, making him involuntarily yelp in pain.

"We weren't talking to you, now were we or do want to have a kunai shoved up your sorry ass?" Anko asked holding up a kunai to illustrate her point. This action caused several council members to start yelling for Anko to be punished. This all stopped when Tsunade slammed her fist down upon the desk, cracking it slightly.

"Good, now Anko I must remind you that attacking members of the council is a crime, but I'll let it slide this time, now Kakashi why have you made this request?" Tsunade asked with slight interest.

"To put it simply Hokage-sama, this will allow Sasuke to expand his horizon, and we believe it will do him some good," Kakashi said able to hide his new found distain for the blonde Kage.

"What about your other student, Sakura Haruno?" Tsunade questioned eyeing said pink haired girl.

"Hm, well I was thinking one of our _few _medical ninja could train her, because her chakra control makes her seem like a perfect candidate to become a med nin," Kakashi replied, while stressing the word few. Tsunade thought this over for a few minutes, taking into consideration what all Konoha needed before replying.

"Both requests are accepted, now you are all dismissed," Tsunade said. Everyone assembled left, whether in groups, pairs, or alone until only Sasuke and Tsunade were left. Tsunade gave a questioning glance to the back of the last Uchiha. Without turning around Sasuke said in an emotionless tone.

"I might have tried to kill him, but what you did was something worse, you killed his dream," and without missing a beat Sasuke walked out of the room letting a few tears fall for his banished comrade. If Sasuke had turned around he would have seen the affect his words had on Tsunade. She was crying with the most pitiful look of agony on her face.

* * *

A Few Miles Out Of Konoha

* * *

Naruto was aimlessly walking down the road to a yet to be determined location. With him was everything that he wished to keep from his life in Konoha in a scroll. Along with that he had all the ramen he could fit into his backpack as well.

'Man, that's one of the things I'm going to miss the most, Ichiraku ramen,' Naruto wistfully thought.

'But where am I going to go, I can't go to Nami, Suna, or Spring because their all allies of Konoha and I don't want get them in trouble because of me,' the blond thought sitting under one of the many trees in Hi no Kuni.

'And I can't go to Kumo or Iwa because I don't want to fight my friends, Kiri's also out due to it's civil war,' now that he was on this subject his future was starting to look bleaker and bleaker.

"Are you thinking Naruto, try not to hurt yourself now," a voice in front of him said with a chuckle.

"Hey who asked you Ero-sennin… ERO-SENNIN?!" Naruto shouted upon realizing that the voice belonged to his white haired sensei. The toad sage laughed at the whiskered youth's reaction. While he was laughing Naruto stood up and noticed that something was different about the old pervert. His face and clothes were the same but what caught his eyes was the man's headband. For the most part it looked the same except for one major difference, it had a horizontal slash through the center of it.

"Ero-sennin you, you went nukenin, but why?" Naruto whispered in confusion. Jiraiya stopped laughing and looked at Naruto with a soft expression.

"Because I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," he said with a hint of sadness. This in turn confused Naruto even more.

"What are you talking about Ero-sennin, what do you mean by 'I'm not going to make the same mistake twice'?" asked the confused blond. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and sighed. He motioned for the blond to sit back down by the tree. Naruto did so but was still looking at Jiraiya in confusion. Jiraiya sat down next to him, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto what I am about to tell you will more then likely be very shocking to you," this just served to perk Naruto's curiosity. Jiraiya took another deep breath before speaking.

"Naruto do you know why the Yondaime chose to seal the Kyuubi into you?" Jiraiya asked him. This question caught him off guard, why would he ask something like that?

"Isn't it because I was the only orphan born during the attack?" Naruto asked wondering where this was headed. Jiraiya closed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, it's because he could never ask a family to give up their child if he was not willing to do the same," Jiraiya answered. Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Y-you don't mean that,"

"Yes I do Naruto, you are the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage," Jiraiya said while shutting his eyes tightly afraid to see Naruto's reaction. He kept his eyes shuts for about a minute before he even dared to take a peek at the blond jinchuriki. Naruto had his head down, his spiky blond hair no longer hindered by his headband shadowing his azure eyes. Naruto was shaking, the ground below his head becoming damper and damper with falling tears.

"Naruto, I know this must be hard for you but-"

"What else did Jiji not tell me about my life, what else did he lie about?" Naruto asked not even lifting up his head. Jiraiya just sighed knowing that this could end badly.

"If I'm going to tell you that I feel I should first explain why Sarutobi-sensei didn't tell you who your father was," he paused looking at Naruto for some form of confirmation. Naruto knew Jiraiya could tell him all sorts of important details about his life, so he just nodded his head for the old sage to continue.

"Naruto, I know you are at least slightly aware of Minato's reputation, so think, what if all of Minato's enemies knew he had children? They would come and destroy the village just so they could kill his children," his voice holding a very rare (for him) sagely tone. Naruto let this information sink in before a thought struck him. Finally looking at the white haired man he voiced said thought.

"What do you mean his _children_, I thought I was his only child" he emphasized the word children. At this point a look of pure hate, like the one he gave Tsunade, crossed Jiraiya's face. This served to actually scare Naruto since he never had seen his teacher get this angry, even when he was fighting that teme Orochimaru. Though Naruto couldn't help but fell relieved that when Jiraiya's expression changed, the man had turned his gaze to the sky.

"That brings us to another thing Sarutobi-sensei didn't tell you because it would have and still can hurt you emotionally," Jiraiya paused to get his anger under control before speaking again.

"When you were born, you had a younger twin sister named Tsuki, but when the two of you were born the Kyuubi attacked, so Minato had to use one of you to seal it and with you being the oldest he choose you, but after the sealing your _mother Kushina_, along with the council, thought of you as being the demon's reincarnation, so she took your sister and left saying that one day she would come back to avenge her husband and son by killing you," Jiraiya spoke with venom lacing his every word, especially mother, and Kushina. If the information before was shocking to him, this just shook Naruto to his core. His own mother hated his guts, but not just that she wanted to kill him.

'Kit,'

Naruto's eyes widen when he heard the voice of his 'tenant'.

"Kyuubi?" he asked out loud in a whisper though Jiraiya still heard it a looked at his young apprentice in concern.

'Kit I would like to have a word with both you and the old pervert,' Kyuubi said.

"Naruto is the Kyuubi telling you something?" Jiraiya questioned reaching a hand out for Naruto's shoulder. The moment he touched the blonde's shoulder a red aura emitted from Naruto and surrounded the two. That was the last thing they saw before everything went black.

**********************

_Naruto's Mindscape_

******************

When Naruto and Jiraiya awoke they found themselves in a sickish-yellow sewer. The floor was covered in a foot high layer of water, and was made from a type of stone that the two could not identify. Up on the walls ran two different sets of pipes; one being at least a foot in diameter and glowing blue, while the other was half the size of the first and glowed an eerie crimson red color. Their investigation was cut short when a voice reached them.

"**Kit, Jiraiya come here, I need to talk to you," **came the thunderous voice of the mighty Kyuubi. The two looked at each other before head forward to confront the biju. After several minutes they arrived before a gargantuan cage with a piece of paper with the kanjin for 'seal' in the center. But what caught their attention was not the gate but the being behind it. The creature stood taller then the Hokage Monument, with red-orange fur, nine swishing tails, two piercing red eyes, and a maw filled with giant razor sharp teeth. Yes, what stood before them was the great Kyuubi, strongest of the nine tailed demons.

"**Good, you two have finally arrived, I've been waiting," **Kyuubi greeted, while giving a smile that showcased all of his deadly fangs. The two shinobi gave each other a look before Jiraiya spoke.

"What do you want with us Kyuubi?"

"**Don't get your panties in a twist ningen, I just want to give you two an offer,"** Kyuubi chuckled as a red aura surrounded the beast. The Kyuubi started to shrink in size before it's whole form started to change. After a few minutes no longer did a giant fox stand before them, but a man.

The man stood at roughly the same size as Kakashi, if not a little taller, with dark tanned skin, crimson eyes with silted pupils, and long crimson hair tied up in a high ponytail. He wore no shoes, showing that his toes had claws, as did his fingers. He wore an elegant black kimono with golden trim and a gold dragon racing up his left arm in a spiral. The man had a lean build and a face that would make women swoon over him and make other men envy him. The man was still showing off his fangs in a smile to the two humans.

"What do you want fuzzball?" Naruto asked not even showing any signs of fear for the man. The man sighed letting the smile fall from his face.

"**Please don't call me that Kit, now as I said before I have an offer for you two," **Kyuubi gained a serious face at the end of his sentence. Before Naruto could say anything to the man Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"What is this offer Kyuubi, because if it's a trick then forget," there was a dangerous edge to his tone as he talked to Kyuubi.

"Don't worry this offer is a win/win for both our parties, though I have two requests if you do accept,"

"What are these requests Kyuubi?" Jiraiya questioned.

"**One, you help the kit to alter the seal to allow me to come out for extended periods of time, and two, Naruto must let me change this mindscape of his into something a bit more pleasant for when I am in here," **Kyuubi replied showing disgust for his current 'residence'. Naruto and Jiraiya looked at Kyuubi as if he had grown a second head for requesting such things.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE LET YOU OUT YOU FUCKING INSANE FOX?!" Naruto shouted at the biju king who was looking at them with a bored expression.

"Calm down Kit, if you do alter the seal for me I will only be able to come out in this form for about two to three days, and even then my power will be somewhat reduced," Kyuubi yawned, while scratching his chin. Naruto was about to retort but Jiraiya cut him off.

"If we do what you ask what would you do for us?" Naruto stared at the hermit in disbelief for even considering the offer.

"Ero-sennin, what are you thinking, we can't accept from Kyuubi!" the yelled. At this the Kyuubi sighed.

"**Kit, just hear me out," **he looked to Naruto for his response. Naruto just gritted his teeth and gave a curt nod. The Kyuubi closed his eyes for a moment before he addressed the two before him.

"**If you accept then I will take you two to a world that is not our own, because I would guess that those old bastards on the council will be sending anbu to kill Naruto and capture Jiraiya in the near future, plus there is Akatsuki to worry about, so this deal is to save all of our hides until we make Naruto stronger," **Naruto and Jiraiya had to agree with Kyuubi on the council part before they both realized something.

"What do you mean 'we'," Naruto asked confused for the umpteenth time today. The Kyuubi started to laugh, but not an evil or bone chilling laugh, but a genuine laugh of happiness. This served to scare the two ningen even more than if it was one of the formers.

"**As an added bonus to this deal, I the Kyuubi no Yoko will be your second sensei," **Kyuubi said smiling at Naruto with a warm and welcoming smile. Jiraiya was still not sure but Naruto knew all that he needed from that one smile.

"Oi, Ero-sennin how do we alter the seal," Jiraiya's head snapped to look at Naruto so fast, it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash.

"Naruto are sure about this, what if-" but he stopped when Naruto held up his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ero-sennin, so let's do this," Naruto said while giving a foxy smile. Jiraiya looked at the boy and sigh before he started for the piece of paper on the cage.

* * *

Several Minutes Later

* * *

After some work Jiraiya had successfully altered the seal to where it would allow Kyuubi to leave Naruto and come back at his leisure.

"There, now can we get going Kyuubi, I'd rather not stay here longer then I have to," Jiraiya said turning to Kyuubi.

"**Okay but remember you two, this is going to hurt like a bitch,"** Kyuubi warned before being enshrouded with a golden-red aura and chanting some ancient language not known by most humans. The aura started to creep towards Naruto and Jiraiya who braced for the pain to come. When the aura finally got to them, it encased them and sent a wave of pain through their bodies. Both gave silent screams of agony before once again the world faded to black.

* * *

Outside Naruto's Mindscape

* * *

In the outside world Naruto's and Jiraiya's bodies were still lying against the tree. Animals started to gather around the still humans to see why they were there. But as they got closer they were blown back by a powerful energy coming from the two ningen. The skies began to fill with thunderclouds, and a strong gust of wind burst from nowhere slightly bending the surrounding trees. Then in a flash of light the two were gone, and everything calmed down as fast as when the energy came forth. The only sign that the two were ever there was a blackened crater with smoke rising from it.

*********************

Peach Creek, USA

*****************

It was a beautiful summer day in the humble Hamlet of Peach Creek. The sun was shining in clear skies, and the birds were singing. That is until rock knocked a random seagull from the skies.

"Man I hate birds, yo guys can you think of any good scams?" a preteen, who was a bit short for his age asked two other preteens to his right and left. The one on his left wore a red t-shirt, purple cargo shorts, red socks that reached to below his kneecap, and a pair of bright blue nikes. Though the most noticeable thing about him was a black sock-like hat with two slim strips of white running up each side of the hat. From the back of the hat came three black hairs that reached to about the base of his neck. The preteen looked about five foot six, with somewhat pale skin, navy blue eyes, and had a gap in his front teeth.

The other preteen was by far the tallest of the three standing at five foot ten. He had pale yellow skin, jade green eyes, auburn colored hair fashioned in a buzz-cut, and a unibrow stretched out over the length of his forehead and by an inch more. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt under a big green jacket with two white lines going up each of its sleeves. He wore baggy dark blue jeans, and had on a pair of black converse shoes. The preteen also gave off a particularly strong odor.

The preteen who spoke stood at four foot nine, with pinkish skin, a large mouth, and three strands of midnight blue hair atop his flat head. His clothes consisted of a yellow t-shirt with a purple collar and purple trim at the end of each sleeve with a single red stripe going from his right shoulder to his right hip, light blue baggy jeans with a chain coming out of the left pocket to connect with a belt strap, and a red pair of converse.

"Sorry Eddy but I can't think of anything good," the one with the sock-hat replied. The short preteen now know as Eddy thought for a moment before a greedy smile spread across his face.

"Double-D, what if we open up a haunted house and have Ed dress-up as a monster again, then we'll be rolling in quarters and jawbreakers!" Eddy gleefully shouted while motioning to their tall companion, who was staring off at a fixed point in the sky where dark clouds began to gather. The boy Double-D gave Eddy a look shock, and disbelief.

"Are you daft Eddy? The last time we had dressed Ed up as a monster he went on a rampage!" he shouted back as he shuddered at the memory.

"Hey I bet he could control himself this time, right Ed?" Eddy asked closing his eyes, crossing his arms, and giving a self satisfied smirk. The two waited for a reply from the green clad boy but one never came. When they turned to see what was wrong with their friend, they saw what had him preoccupied. Off in the distance black clouds spiraled around a single point and were spreading at an alarming rate with lightning flashing across them at random intervals.

"Uh, Double-D what is that?" Eddy asked with fear creeping into his voice.

"I don't know Eddy, but-"

"Look!" shouted Ed as he whipped his right arm up doing two things. One, smack Eddy, and two, point out a sphere of golden-red descending from the sky in the middle of the dark clouds.

"Maybe it's aliens come to use us in experiments to make the ultimate cheese product, like in my comic books guys!" Ed cheered while running towards the area where the ball of 'light' would have landed, all the while laughing.

"ED WAIT!" his two friends shouted out before giving chase.

*************** Swimming Hole

***************

After ten minutes of running through the woods that surrounds their neighborhood, the three boys made it to a lake with a large hill/cliff that looks over the lake. The boys looked up to the cliff to see that the sphere was atop it.

"Whoa, I got to admit, that looks kinda cool," eddy wheezed as he caught his breath from running. Double-D could only moan in agreement as he had collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Ed on the other hand was bouncing with excitement at the thought of what might lurk on the hill above.

"Ed if you really want to see what's up there, you need to lift me and Sockhead up there to," Eddy commanded Ed after he finally recovered from the run. Ed complied to the command and grabbed his two friends and started to run towards the backside of the cliff. After several more minutes the trio made it to the top of the cliff. What they saw shocked them (except for Ed, he's disappointed). No longer was there a ball of golden-red, but a man and a boy, who were both unconscious.

The man look like he was in his late fifties and was tall with spiky white hair in a ponytail, and two red lines going from the bottoms of his eyes to the bottom of his jaw. He was dressed in what looked like olive-green ninja wear, a red vest, wooden sandals, and a slashed horned headband with some kanjin on it. The boy was bigger then Eddy but a bit shorter then Double-D and looked to be about their age. He was in a 'KILL ME' orange jumpsuit, and blue open toed sandals. He had short spiky blond hair, and tanned skin that seemed to clash with his jumpsuit. But what had caught the three's attention were the whisker like scars that adorned the boys face.

By this time the weather had calmed down by a bit. No longer were the clouds blacker and brimming with lightning but a steel gray color. The edges of the massive gathering of clouds stared to dissipate. At the point where the two had descended form in the sphere, the clouds opened up and a ray of light fell upon the two. The parts of the sky that was not hidden by the clouds were painted a whole assortment of beautiful colors. Add that to the view they had from this height, it was breathtaking to say the least.

A calming silence befell the three as they gazed at nature's wonders. Ed, wanting to save this moment pulled out a camera and took a picture, making a click. The click snapped the other two out of their trance and brought their attention back to the two lying before them.

"Dear lord, guys we need to help these two to a hospital, they could be severely injured!" Double-D yelled finally processing that the two could be harmed.

"Sure we'll help them for twenty bucks," Eddy replied, the thought of getting money being the only thing going through his mind.

"Eddy, how could you be thinking of money when these two could be hurt!" Double-D shouted at his friend. This lead to the two into an argument, but Ed paid this no mind. All he wanted to do was touch the blond boy's whiskers. So he moved around his friends and crouched next to the blond and went to touch the whiskers. The moment he touched the boy a red energy engulfed both of them. This had caught the arguing pairs attention.

"ED!" they shouted before the energy engulfed them as well. That was all any of them had seen before oblivion toke them.

End Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry again for updating so late, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Peach Creek Fox. Next time the Eds meet Kyuubi; I wonder how that will turn out.

Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Peach Creek Fox

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been distracted with some other stories I've started to write, among other things like school. But enough of that, now presenting Peach Creek Fox chapter three, in which the Eds meet Kyuubi, the Ed's getting to see a glimpse at Naruto's life as a jinchuriki, and the start of five legends.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ed, Edd n' Eddy

Chapter 3

Unknown

When Eddy woke up he had a splitting headache. He kept his eyes closed to try and wait out the pain. With his eyes closed his other senses started to function better then they normally did. He could hear birds singing their songs, and small animals moving about. He could smell flowers of some sort as well. He could feel the grass beneath… wait there wasn't grass on the cliff before.

With that thought in mind Eddy bolted straight up to see where he was, only to cringe for agitating his head. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to try and make the pain go away. After a few moments the pain lessened enough that it was only a dull ache. Taking this as a good sign he opened his chocolate-brown eyes to get a better view of his situation. At first he was rewarded with a blurry sight that quickly cleared to a sight that took his breath away.

It was even more stunning then what he saw on the cliff. Before him were majestic fields that seemed to go on for miles, only stopping when they reached a vast forest that had a giant pink topped tree stationed in the center of it. In the field he saw animals roaming around or grazing in the large expanse. A plethora of fruit trees and beautiful flowers would grow in what seemed like random spots to the preteen. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was a rich blue with a stray cloud here or there, with birds flying around without a care in the world. He looked down to where he was sitting and realized he was on a mini version of the cliff back at the swimming hole.

This tiny replica stood at, from what he could guess, six feet. Looking to the sides of the mini-cliff he saw that they made it like a half-hill that turned towards the base of it. His curiosity getting the better of him he peeked over the edge of his perch. To his immense joy and relief, that he'd never (at this point in time) admit, he saw two familiar pairs of legs and feet. So carefully standing up, to ensure his head wouldn't get irritated, he started down the right side of the hill.

When got down to where he was facing his former perch, and the spot that he had seen his friends feet, he saw that were in a small cave. He walked over to the cave to find the two out cold. He was about to shout at the unconscious Eds when he felt a hand on his shoulder. This made Eddy yelp in surprise, which effectively woke the other Eds. Ed sat up and completely ripped through the stone that only moments ago rested above his head, though Edd was not as lucky.

"OW! My head, just what's going on?" Edd asked as a consent rhythm of painful throbs chorused through his head. When no reply came Edd opened his eyes but closed them when they were met with the bright sunlight that poured in from the mouth of the cave.

**"Need some help?"** a deep and rich voice asked with a hint of amusement. Before Edd could speak he felt someone grab his left ankle and pull. In the blink of an eye he was sitting to the side of the small cave feeling a bit dizzy. After the dizziness had past he cracked open his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. When he could open his eye completely he gazed up at who pulled him out of the cave. The sight of figure before his friends and him made them gape in awe (though once again Eddy would not admit it at this time).

Before them was the most hansom man they had ever seen. The man was at least six foot three with a lean frame, darkly tanned skin, an elegant face, and crimson hair tied in a high ponytail. He wore a black kimono with gold trim, with a gold dragon spiraling up his left arm, and a necklace with a stone carved into a symbol that Edd swore was of Chinese origin. But what really caught the Eds attention were the man's fangs, his clawed hands and clawed bare feet, and his scarlet eyes with cat like slits for pupils. The man smirked at their expressions.

Eddy, upon seeing the man smirk, snapped out of his trance and glared at the man.

"Just who the hell are you?" he asked as he pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"EDDY, watch your language, it's impolite to curse at someone you just met," Edd scolded. Before the two could begin to argue the man chuckled before speaking.

**"It's alright, if I was in his place I would more then likely be cussing me out to, but I digress come follow me I have some things I need to talk to you about,"** he said amusement still clear in his voice as he turned and started to walk away towards the forest.

"Why should we follow you?" Eddy asked in defiance.

**"Because without me you will never be able to return home, also who knows what **_**wild **_**animals could be lurking out here," **the man stated without even facing the three preteens. The Eds looked at each other before scrambling after the man. The man chuckled as he continued on at a leisurely pace. The Eds followed right behind keeping their eyes peeled for any vicious looking animals. The walk was very uncomfortable for them to say the least.

Finally after walking for a while through the forest they made it to a clearing. Looking around Eddy realized that they were at where the giant tree he saw earlier was located. There wasn't much in the clearing, the only worthwhile things in it was a small pond that was feed by a small waterfall and lead into a small stream that went off into the forest, a log cabin, and the tree.

"That sakura tree is colossal, it must be ancient," Edd whispered in amazement.

"A saku-wha tree, what the hell are you talking about Sockhead?" Eddy asked not even caring if his friend would scold him on his choice of words.

"A sakura tree Eddy, in Japan they even have festivals in which they watch the trees bloom," Edd replied barely even aware that his friend cursed. They were brought out of their thoughts by the voice of the man.

** "Come on we still have a bit more to go," **he said as he started walking again.

"Where are we going," Ed asked surprisingly calm.

**"Under the tree of course," **he answered as he pointed to a hole that wasn't in the tree before. The Eds gulped, the idea of going to a place where no one can see you with a man you just met was not all that pleasant, it was downright scary. The man paying no heed walked to the hole. The Eds looked at each other before bracing themselves for whatever maybe under the tree and followed the man. The man smirked once more as he disappeared into the darkness.

Under The Tree

After following the man under the tree, the Eds were amazed at the glowing lines that decorated the tunnel that they were walking through. Dozens of the lines were a translucent shade of blue, while the rest were a vibrant crimson. The lines wove together to form mesmerizing patterns that almost had the Eds stumbling over themselves.

"Pretty pictures, what do they mean Double-D?" Ed asked turning to his smart friend.

"I don't really know Ed, they might some epic tale of yore or tells just of the tale of random individuals everyday lives," the sock wearing Ed replied as he continued to study the lines.

**"You're only half right, some of the lines do depict some old tales, but the rest are arranged in random intervals to amuse spectators, but those lines have a much greater meaning," **the man stated as he continued ahead.

"What does that mean of '_enlightened one_', or are you just making stuff up to mess with us?" the smallest Ed question as he turned to their guide.

**"You'll understand soon enough, but in the mean time we've arrived at our destination,"** the man said as he turned to the Eds. The Eds stopped in their tracks and realized that they were in a room. The room was aglow with the lines that the saw earlier and a pool of glowing water in its center. Roots from the tree helped to decorate the room and offer many places to sit. What got the Eds attention was a huge root that surrounded the pool and held two familiar faces.

"HEY! It's that kid and old guy from earlier. What are they doing here?" Eddy asked as he walked around the root's right side towards the blond.

**"They are here to discuss some things with each other even though they seem unconscious,"**

"But how can they communicate if they are not speaking?" asked the skeptical Edd.

"Oh, oh I know, I know they are talking to each other through their minds!" came Ed's excited answer.

"Don't be stupid Ed, this isn't one of your stupid comic books," Eddy snapped.

**"Actually, he's spot on, they our talking through their minds because this whole '**_**world**_**' is that boy's mindscape," **the man stated as he gestured to the blond.

"What, that's impossible, there is no method in which we could have entered a persons mind," Edd argued as he looked at the unconscious duo. The redhead sighed before snapping his fingers to get the trio's attention.

**"There certainly is a way, do you remember that red shroud that came at you before you got here?" **at this the boys' eyes widen at remembering the mysterious shroud.

"H-how do you know about that?" Eddy stuttered as he shrank back. The man smirked at the three before nine red tails sprouted from behind him. The Eds' eyes widen even further as they viewed the man nine new appendages.

**"For I, the great Kyuubi no Yoko, was the one who made that shroud and brought you here," **Kyuubi answered as he shot them a prideful look. The three boys were silent as they stared at the man until Ed broke the silence.

"COOL! A real honest and for truly demon has come before us, this is even better then aliens!" Ed cheered as he brought the demon lord into bone crushing hug. The other Eds regained their composure a bit after watching their friend hug the so-called '_demon_'.

"Th-that can't be true, demons don't exist, there just fictional creatures," Edd squeaked.

**"In your world maybe, but in the world of shinobi or **_**ninja**_**, I can ensure you we are quite real,"**

"Oh, does that mean these two are ninja like in 'Cyber Ninja From Planet Kappa' the miniseries?" Ed asked with a face splitting smile.

**"Uh, more or less, but they ninja,"** Kyuubi replied as he gave Ed a strange look.

"Okay, if any of this is true, then why the hell are ya here?" Eddy asked through gritted teeth as he looked away from his embarrassing friend.

**"That will be explained after I show you something,"**

"Uh, what would that be, uh Mr. Yoko?" Edd asked anxiously. Instead of an answer Kyuubi placed one of his tails on each of the Eds and the root holding the unconscious nin. Before the Eds could protest their world sunk into darkness once more. This time however a flow of images rushed before them. One of the images rushed forward and engulfed Eddy.

_**Flashback**_

When Eddy came to he found himself in some town. He wrenched his head back and forth to see if his friends or even Kyuubi was with him but alas they were nowhere in sight. He decided to look around and see if he could find them when he noticed a leg poking out of a trashcan in a nearby ally. When the owner of the leg came out he saw a younger version of the blond from before. The small blond seemed to be holding something in his tiny hands.

Upon closer inspection Eddy recoiled in disgust at the child's find. It was a loaf of bread covered in various molds. It reminded the small Ed of some of the things he could find in Ed's room. He couldn't find any reason for why the blond would even want to hold the thing. What he saw next made him hold back from puking.

The blond, without any hesitation, started to eat the discarded bread. Pushing down his disgust, Eddy toke a closer look at the blond. The small child look to be six, though Eddy couldn't say for sure as the blond was pretty short. The boy wore a dirty cream-colored shirt that had an orange 'leaf' in its center, with equally dirty black shorts, and some old worn-out blue open toed sandals. The kid himself looked like he hadn't had a bath in awhile.

As Eddy watched the kid eat, a collection of yells caught his attention. He looked up and saw a mob of people armed to the teeth with various household items, knives, pipes, pitchforks, and torches. The blond toke a quick glance behind him before dashing down they ally he had come from. Eddy, seeing the kid's mad dash gave chase, as did the mob. For a while Eddy ran through so many allies that he thought that he'd lose the whiskered youth but that was short lived as something whizzed right by him and into the blond child's right leg, causing him to fall.

There, sticking out of the kid's leg was some sort of knife. The blond ripped the knife out with no hesitation and scrambled to get to his feet but the mob was quicker. They surrounded the boy and started to beat him, the child's screams of anguish only fuelling them.

"Die demon scum!"

"This is for my wife you bastard!"

"Go back to Hell where you belong!"

Those were only some of the things the mob yelled as they feverishly beat the blond. Eddy was growing sick and angry at the crowd of raving villagers. How the hell could someone take pleasure in beating a kid? Without thinking Eddy rushed forward to try and get the mob away from their small target. He just got to the mob when they parted to let a man get through.

The man looked to be in his early thirties with short and spiky brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a green vest over a blue long sleeved shirt with matching pants, a headband with the same 'leaf' mark, and the same kind of sandals as the blond. Eddy's eyes widened when he remembered the kid. He whipped around, his eyes scanning for the kid until he found him. For the second time that day he recoiled but not just from disgust.

Before him was a beaten and bloody lump of flesh and torn rags. He could only recognize who it was from flash of blond hair that was covered in blood. The small blood covered blond lay unmoving, his arms and legs bent at unnatural angles with bits of his bones poking out of his skin. His torso was covered in cuts and bruises, along with an opening in the center of his chest showing the blond child's organs off to the world. Blood leaked from his face due to cuts along his whisker marks and a gash on his forehead. Eddy trembled before his stomach lurched causing him to heave out its contents.

"PEOPLE OF KONOHA! TODAY I FINISH WHAT THE YONDAIME STARTED! TODAY THE FOX BRAT DIES!" came a shot from behind Eddy. He weakly turned around as the mob burst into cheers. The man was now brandishing a single edge sword in his left hand and rushed at the blond. When the man was about five feet from the still unmoving blond, a flash of silver forced the man to stop as his left arm was slashed off. The man let out a wail of anguish as he, his severed arm, and sword fell to the ground.

Eddy turned his sights from the fallen assailant to a teen that was now standing above the first one. The teen was clad in a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Over this he had white armor covering his chest, forearms, and shins. He had long raven colored hair in a ponytail but Eddy couldn't see his face, which was blocked by a white weasel mask. In his right hand was a sword similar to the one the first man had, the only difference was that this one was soaked in blood.

"By order of the Sandaime Hokage you are all under arrest," the man said in a cool and calm voice. Before any of the mob could protest more people dressed like the teen appeared out of nowhere and toke them away. A bit of awe at the masked groups action surged through Eddy before he tensed as the weasel masked teen moved towards the blond. He relaxed when the teen put away the sword and gently picked up the still bleeding blond.

"I am so sorry for not getting here sooner Naruto-kun, I'm sorry," the teen whispered in regret so softly that Eddy almost didn't hear him. Eddy watched the teen disappear before he felt himself get thrown back, arriving back at the flow of images.

Flashback End, Mindscape

The Eds snapped open their eyes as the stream of images came to an end. Each of the boys slowly sat down taking in deep breaths. Edd gave himself a quick look over and sighed in relief at being unharmed. He then looked to his to comrades and toke a mental analysis of their conditions. Ed looked shaken but seemed to be well off otherwise. Eddy on the other hand look very pale and was sweating up a storm.

"E-eddy are you alright?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

**"Hm, he must have gotten sucked into one of Naruto's memories," **Kyuubi pondered aloud.

"Memories, so what that stream of images was were the memories of him, Naruto was it?" Edd asked as he pointed to Naruto. As Kyuubi was about to speak Eddy's voice cut him off.

"You said that you would tell us why you're here, but you also need something from us to, so what is it?" Eddy asked in a soft whisper. This sent Ed and Edd for a loop, Eddy is never this quite. Kyuubi looked at Eddy before putting his hands behind his back and acknowledged all three of the Eds.

**"We are here because there are several groups who are after our lives so we require a safe haven where we can prepare ourselves for the events to come, what I ask of you is to help ensure the survival of the two behind me and myself in this world, in return we will teach you about our world and train you, along with Naruto, to become respectable shinobi, so what do you say, do we have a deal?"** Kyuubi asked with a piercing stare. The Eds reaction to the deal varied between the three friends. Ed gained a huge grin and started to hop up ad down in excitement, Edd turned ashen as he thought of what horrors he'd see and do but had a desire to gain knowledge of a new world, while Eddy stared down at the ground. Edd snapped out of his stupor and composed himself before he got up and spoke.

"I'm sorry but we cannot possibly d-," Edd stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Eddy; he was about to ask his friend why he was stopping him when he saw Eddy's eyes. What he saw put him in a state of awe but also frightened him. Eddy's eyes blazed with a look of determination that was so powerful it put all of his looks of greed to shame. Seeing Eddy with a look that showed no greed and was so serious was something that the smart Ed would never forget.

"You've got a deal, we'll help you out in any way we can, even if it means we might die taken out whoever it is that's after you," Eddy said in a firm and powerful voice. Edd stared at his friend with a slack jaw, was this really Eddy?

"Eddy, w-we can't possible agree to this and you can't make us do this, so please reconsider," came Edd's frantic plea.

"Double D trust me, I might have steered us wrong plenty of times but we've got to help this kid, no, Naruto, Kyuubi, and the old dude out if the people after them are anything like the people I saw in Naruto's memory," Eddy said as he clenched his fists, an act that did not go unnoticed by the others. Edd stood back and studied his old friend before speaking again.

"Just, just what did you see in that memory?"

"Trust me when I say that even if we become killers by doing this, we'll be considered saints compared to the bastards I saw," Eddy growled out as he trembled in barely controlled rage. Edd shivered at the rage that was carried on his friend's words. He look at Eddy, then to Ed, who gave him his best puppy dog eyes, then back to Eddy. The smart Ed looked down for a moment before turning to Kyuubi.

"Alright, I'll take part in this, I mean one for all, all for one, right gentlemen?" Edd sighed in defeat. Kyuubi smiled at the three boys.

**"Well, guess we'll see you on the outside,"** Kyuubi said as he started to glow.

"WAIT!" Ed yelled as he jumped to his feet. Kyuubi stopped and looked at Ed.

**"What is it?"**

"You need a name," the other three looked at Ed as if he'd grown a second head.

"Y-you're right Ed, uh ahem, well yes the 'name' Kyuubi no Yoko would be, uh, impressive I do believe you need a more human name," Edd stated after getting over his shock. Kyuubi toke on a thoughtful expression at the Eds' claim.

**"Hm, well what do you suggest?"** Ed leapt forward at this.

"Oh, I know Kaname uh," Ed stopped as he tried to think of something else. Kyuubi thought for a moment before smirking.

**"Don't worry about the rest, I've got everything all figured out, now time to go,"** the newly named Kaname said before sending the Eds out of Naruto's mind.

Hill/Cliff Top

The five humans groaned as they opened their eyes. Naruto sat up and shook his head.

"Ow, my aching head, what the hell did Kyuubi do?"

"Oh get over it, now you and Jiraiya get your lazy assess up, we have company," came the familiar, though non-demonic, voice of Kyuubi. Naruto snapped his head to the voice and was about to yell but stopped. Before him stood Kyuubi but without any of his more _eccentric_ features and clad in civilian clothes bar a collar on his neck. Instead of his kimono he now wore a black t-shirt with the words 'Even From Beyond The Grave…' with a picture of a grave underneath it, a pair of dark gray jeans, and some black shoes with a white check on them. Naruto was about to question him but was stopped as he was brought into a bone-crushing hug.

"Hello my new friend, my name is Ed!" his 'assailant' joyously yelled into his ear.

"ED, put him down, dude can't breath," shouted a voice from behind him. Naruto was gently set down before being turned to three boys. The boys looked about his age but they each came in different sizes that made him wonder.

"Uh, Kyuubi who are these kids?" Jiraiya whispered from beside Naruto.

"They, my friends, are our new comrades, and before you ask let's all introduce ourselves in the same way team 7 did, Naruto you're up first," Naruto looked at Kyuubi then the boys and finally Jiraiya before sighing.

"Uh, hey, I'm Naruto, uh, Namikaze, I like ramen, training, and my precious people, I dislike ignorant pricks, snake bastards, the time it takes to cook ramen, and a few other things, my only real hobby is training, and my dream for the future is to get stronger so I can be the greatest ninja in history, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto started quietly but ended with his usual enthusiasm. Kyuubi and Jiraiya smiled knowing that even with recent events he would not back down. Jiraiya was about to start his introduction dance but stopped as both Kyuubi and Naruto growled. Deciding to not cause himself bodily Jiraiya stood up straight and started his introduction.

"Ahem, I am Jiraiya Yamashita, I like booze, writing, and hot springs, I dislike a certain snake, an idiotic bitch, my former teammate Tsunade, and people who get in the way of my research, my hobby is my _research_, my dream is none of your concern," Jiraiya stated with perverted giggles accompanying most of his intro. The others, even Ed, gave the man strange looks.

"I-is he like this all the time?" Edd asked out loud.

"Yeah, pretty much, uh can I know who you guy are though?" Naruto deadpanned before looking at the three. The three looked at each other before Ed stepped forward with a big smile.

"Hello my name is Ed Steele, I like monster movies, comic books, my baby sister Sarah, and my bestest pals Double D and Eddy, I dislike, uh oh, mean people who hurt my friends and baby sister, and the Kanker sisters, my hobby is helping out Eddy because Eddy's the man with the plan, and my dream IS TO BE THE BEST NINJA I CAN BE!" Ed cheered, though the shiver that went through him when he mentioned these 'Kanker Sisters' was not lost on the three ninja. Edd patted his large friend on the head as he stepped forward.

"Hello gentlemen, I am Eddward Rodgers or Double D since my name has two ds in it, I like studying, cleaning, reading, and my two close friends Ed and Eddy, my dislikes mostly involve when Ed and Eddy go to far with things or utterly destroy my room, I'm not fond of violence but I suppose I will have to overcome that if this is to work out, and finally the Kankers, my main hobby is hanging out with Ed and Eddy even though we go through many unsavory endeavors, and I can't really decide my dream for the future," Edd pleasantly greeted. Finally Eddy took spotlight as he stepped before his friends.

"Hey the name's Eddy Simmons, I like plenty of things including these two since they are my best friends, I dislike this dick named Kevin, the Kankers, and the most recent thing is a bunch of idiots who would try to beat a kid to death, my hobby is to pull off small scams to get money to buy jawbreakers for me and the boys, and I'm rethinking my dreams, and Naruto from today on you're apart of our group," Eddy said with a smile.

And so begins the start of Naruto's new life and only time will tell how this will change things.

There you have it, the third chapter of Peach Creek Fox. Sorry again for being so late with this. I know I didn't put Kyuubi's intro but I felt lazy but hey this is the longest chapter yet right?

As for the next chapter, it will be a time skip to three years into the future. The group's training will be mentioned at times or shown in flashbacks. I would write and post their training but that would take _way_ to long.

Animogx: Next time on Peach Creek Fox Eddy: Summer break is just starting but were already having trouble

**Naruto: The Eds finally meet some of my old friends from Konoha**

**Kaname: And what's this? There's another person who's in on the ninja bandwagon?**

**Everyone: So don't miss the next installment of PEACH CREEK FOX!**

**Ed: Don't forget to review and vote in Animo's poll!**


End file.
